Old stories
by Darklord331
Summary: This is a collection of the old stories that I collect and hopefully bring them back some old memories that you use to read, I do not steal them, they belong to their original owners, so please do not say any mean comments to me
1. Chapter 1

' **Till Eternity's End**

Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi Attack, the sacrificed child was never delivered to the hands of the third Hokage. Another man had found and claimed the child, a man not of this world. And so, a young Naruto grew, under the guidance of none other than the SOLDIER commander himself – the One Winged Angel Sephiroth. Naruto x Harem

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.**

 **Note: The Prologue chapter takes place about 16 years before the main game, and one year before the start of Wutai/Midgar war. Sephiroth is at age 14, Zack at 7, Cloud at 5.**

 **Note 2: The age of the characters will very slightly deviate from their official age for the sake of this story. The difference will be a year at the most.**

 **This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice, and no flames.**

 **XXXXXX**

Prologue: Descend of Darkness

 _ **Estuans interius**_

 _ **Ira vehementi**_

 _ **Estuans interius**_

 _ **Ira vehementi**_

 _ **Sephiroth**_

 _ **Sephiroth**_

He stalked through the war torn streets; his Mako infused green eyes reflecting the cackling fires that burned around him. It was as if the entire village had become logs caught in some gigantic bonfire, great bellowing infernos claiming everything in their raging path. No one paid attention to the dark haired man as he silently moved towards the source of the disturbance, of this glorious destruction. Occasionally, men and women, dressed in strange garbs, charged towards their target – a titanic, nine tailed fox that practically oozed in malice and hatred as it came thundering towards the settlement that now seemed puny by comparison.

Despite the fear exuded by those around him, the swordsman was not frightened in the least. He had dealt with much worse foe, after all. And even if his Materias no longer functioned, he was still more than a match for the over grown beast. If they ever come face to face, his broad sword would severe the beast from head to its nine furry tails. Of course, he had hoped that this day would not end in bloodshed. Right now, until he could get his baring, the last thing he need is unnecessary attention.

In all honesty, he had no idea why he was here, in this backwater and primitive area in the first place. It lacked the sophistication and the technological precision of the upper plate Midgar, and the smell of burnt flesh did not help matters. Why was he here, when he should have been fighting against the Wutai soldiers?

He remembered distinctively that one of the high ranked Wutai warriors had charged some sort of an attack towards him. Of course, he had deflected the beam with careless ease, before running the unfortunate man through with his blade. Then his memories drew blank, and he could not remember anything afterwards, until he was wakened by the earth-shattering howl of the Kyuubi.

 _A spell that manipulated time and space it self…_ The swordsman mused over the nature of the spell the Wutai warrior had used. _No meager feat, if I must say so._

He was rather impressed. It was true that Wutai, a place almost devoid of technology, could not hope to match Midgar or Shin-Ra in terms of firepower. However, they made up for it with innovation. This is why even now; Shin-Ra is still so hesitant in their war plan.

However, he was jarred out of his reverie as one of the warriors in the village patted him on the back roughly. The man was bleeding from several scars, and seemed to have lost right eye a moment ago.

"I don't think I've seen you around before, stranger." The shinobi said in a low growl, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. "But you look like a fighter to me, and hell, we need all the help we could get."

The swordsman looked slightly annoyed for a moment, but nodded nonetheless. "Very well." He agreed as he tightened his grip up the hilt of the knight saber that was strapped to his waist.

The ninja returned the nod and began to speed towards the site of the Kyuubi. Before he could get a few feet however, the swordsman called out to him.

"Here, I think this will help." With that, the man extended his right hand, glowing with a soft aura. A soothing green light washed over the injured shinobi, and almost instantly, the bleeding stopped and most of the wounds began to heal at a visible rate.

The shinobi looked startled as he examined his body. "You a medic?" he asked in shock.

The raven-haired warrior simply shook his head.

"No, I'm with SOLDIER."

With that, the SOLDIER walked passed the stunned shinobi, his eyes glowing with supernatural in the scorching winds of despair.

 **XXXXXX**

 _ **Estuans interius**_

 _ **Ira vehementi**_

 _ **Estuans interius**_

 _ **Ira vehementi**_

 _ **Sephiroth**_

 _ **Sephiroth**_

The tail of the Kyuubi slammed down heavily against the earth, causing several stone spike to shoot upward, impaling half a dozen Chunin who were caught unaware. Some of them died instantly, the sharp rocks piercing their vital organs. They were the lucky ones.

" _ **Bawhahahaha!**_ " The great demon fox roared as he scooped up a handful of ninjas with one paw, and tossed them carelessly into the sky above. " _ **Behold humans! The instrument of thy destruction has arrived! Suffer and burn in my flames of hatred, and wallow in thy miseries for all of eternity!**_ "

So spoke the fox as fire shot out from his throat, consuming a dozen Jonins in its blistering heat.

"Hold your positions until the Hokage can get here!" One of the Jonins screamed as several more shinobis were flung back by the fox's immense powers.

It was utter carnage throughout, and the swordsman watched it all from afar with mild interest.

It was pitiful to say the least. These shinobis – at least that is what he thought they were called – are absolutely the worst warriors he had ever seen. Their techniques, which seemed to be performed with some sort of hand movement, are a disgrace. Even mid leveled magic packs more punch than that!

He saw with a shake of his head as one of the ninjas breathed fire from its mouth, forming a dragon of blazing flames that streaked towards the fox, only to singe its fur. Pathetic. A Fira spell could do far more damage.

If this is the full extent of the strength that these people possessed, then they deserved whatever end coming to them. The world is cruel and unsympathetic, its mercies reserved only for the strong. Such was natural selection at its most brutal.

He had heard some one in the crowd call the great creature a demon. A demon? What of it? If they cower in fear just because their opponent happened to prove the stronger, then they are pitiful indeed. For only in conflict does one grow stronger, and only in death can one defy fate. SOLDIERs understood the concept, and thrived in carnage.

Right now, however, he had matters that are more important at hand than to teach those shinobis the true meaning of strength. He had almost found a way back to his world – for whatever this place is it was definitely not the same place he had come. For one thing, the Materias are useless here, an impossibility since the life stream from which the Materias drew power circles the entire planet. For the Materias to be totally cut off from the life stream, there was only one explanation.

Looks like he's not in Kansas anymore.

 **XXXXXX**

 _ **Sors immanis**_

 _ **Et inanis**_

 _ **Sors immanis**_

 _ **Et inanis**_

The fourth Hokage swore as he dodged another falling tree branch. The entire forest was on fire, hungry embers licking at the dried leaves and grasses. Damn it all! He was not going to make it on time!

He had been on some special S ranked mission when he received the urgent summoning from one of his ANBU subordinates. He knew that the ANBU would not have asked for his attention unless something dramatic had taken place, but nothing had prepared him for this. How could anyone expect the demon fox to just drop in and say hi?

He was not going to make it on time. The chakra around Konoha is wild, unpredictable, fluctuating in their intensity. In all this chaos, Yondaime could not even begin to locate the seal he had placed in Konoha in order to perform his Hiraishin no Jutsu. The Flying Thunder God Technique had taken him as far as the edge of the forest that surrounded Konoha, but no more. The rest of the way must be made on foot.

They had been far too lax after the Iwa-Konoha war. Peace is fine, but it dulls the senses and clouds the mind – a dangerous thing for a shinobi. They were totally unprepared for the fox's invasion, and now they are paying the price.

He could hear the screams of the dying as he sped through the woods, his eyes narrowed in barely suppressed anger, Yondaime tried to block out the sound from his ears. A shinobi must remain emotionless at all times while confronting an opponent stronger than he is, the Fourth reminded himself coldly, and his enemy would be none other than the nine tailed fox himself.

It was a battle that he had little chance of winning, but still, he had to try. On the day he became Hokage, he had made a silent promise beneath the Hokage Monument. He will protect Konoha with his life, if there is even one person left to save.

 **XXXXXX**

 _ **Estuans interius**_

 _ **Ira vehementi**_

 _ **Estuans interius**_

 _ **Ira vehementi**_

 _ **Sephiroth**_

 _ **Sephiroth**_

The swordsman looked up in slight surprise as he felt a spike in the energy level of the place. Granted, it was a minor spike, almost infinitesimal compared to the relatively massive Mana that the fox generated.

However, he had taken notice of it, when the others would not. After all, he was not a First Classed SOLDIER for nothing.

 _So, another piece is added to the playing field._ The swordsman mused with interest as he regarded the scene of complete pandemonium around him. _I wonder how this will alter the game at hand._

That man, for the Mana signature the new comer radiated is human in nature, would never make it on time. He is fast, for someone outside of the SOLDIER, that is. This much the swordsman was willing to admit. However, without any teleportation spell to aid him, he would never reach this village before it is burned to the ground.

Should he help the man, then? The warrior wondered. True, he did not want to involve himself in such pitiful battle, but…

At this, the pale swordsman grinned darkly. He did want to see how this fight would reach its conclusion. "For your sake." He muttered silently as his being began to fade away. "You had better put on one hell of a show for me."

 **XXXXXX**

 _ **Veni, veni, venias,**_

 _ **Ne me mori facias**_

 _ **Veni, veni, venias,**_

 _ **Ne me mori facias**_

Yondaime looked up in surprise at the figure that blocked his path. The man was in his thirties, tall and rather handsome, in a cold and emotionless way. Short black hair rose in spikes on his head. His features were sharp, though slightly pale.

The man wore what seemed to be a blue combat uniform, with twin brown straps extending out from the belt, over both shoulders, and secured in place at the other end of the belt. Twin metallic shoulder guards were set up his suit, though they seemed to serve as decoration more than anything. Gloves of a strange material encased the stranger's hands, giving off an unearthly glow beneath the moon light. A single broadsword was secured at the stranger's waist, one that could no doubt deal out much destruction.

But the most unsettling thing about the stranger was still his eyes. Though green eyes were not unusual amongst the populace of Konoha, eyes that shined an eerie light on the other hand, were.

"Who are you?" The Yondaime asked uncertainly. "Friend or foe?" Even as he waited for the answer, his hand reached towards one of the kunais strapped behind his belt.

The swordsman held up a hand in response. "That depends. Who are you?"

The Fourth Hokage grabbed the hilt of the small throwing dagger. "I am the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, and I suggest you move away. As you surely can see, my village is under assault from that demonic beast. Do not get in my way, or I WILL kill you!"

The figure laughed, an unsettling sound, cruel and dark. "In that case, put away that toy of a knife that you call weapon. I am here to lend you my aid. You will never reach your precious village otherwise."

The Yondaime loosened his grip in surprise. "What? But why?"

The swordsman chuckled again, a condescending, mocking sound.

"My motive is my own, Hokage." He smirked as he began to draw upon the Mana that surrounded them both. "Though I would suggest that you do not turn down help when it is being offered, especially in such… critical time."

" _Damn! It's almost breached our defenses! It cannot reach the village!_ " From the distant came the loud cry.

"I think your men do not have much time to waste." The swordsman observed casually.

The young Hokage nodded.

"Very good." The swordsman smiled in self-satisfaction. "Let us get going then." With a quick gesture, both he and the Yondaime disappeared from the forest clearing, leaving only his parting words hanging silently in the night air.

"By the way, my name is Zeon."

 **XXXXXX**

 _ **Veni, veni, venias,**_

 _ **Ne me mori facias**_

 _ **Veni, veni, venias,**_

 _ **Ne me mori facias**_

Yondaime cursed again as he narrowly dodged the fox's attack. Nothing was working on the demon! Even his most prized Rasengan could barely leave a mark on the beast's fiery furs. Damn it all.

The stranger who had called himself Zeon was nowhere to be found. The Yondaime had the oddest feeling that if Zeon had wanted to, he could have defeated the demon. Then again, even if he could, the Yondaime would not burden another with his own battle.

This is his village, this is his fight, even if it means to the death.

But how can one fight against an opponent that could not be beaten? The Yondaime's brain worked furiously as he sought the answers, and in came in the form of a memory.

It was his predecessor, the Sandaime Hokage, who had showed it to him.

" _Remember, Yondaime (1)." The old man had said as he drew opened the weathered scroll, dust and god knows what else filled the ancient chamber, wherein contained the deepest secrets of Konohagakure. "Of all the forbidden techniques that I have showed to you, of all the powers held by we, the Hokages, this Jutsu is the most terrible and cruel by far. Swear to me now that you will never attempt this unless nothing short of absolute doom has befallen our village."_

 _Sarutobi's eyes grew deadly serious as he gazed into Yondaime's own. There was no laughter within those eyes, nor the optimism and a slight lecherous air that had always been present in the old Hokage's eyes. There was only a great sadness._

" _Why?" The newly installed Yondaime had asked. The technique, now that he had glimpsed at it, seemed unrealistically powerful, supposedly able to seal away any and all living things. Such a seal does not come without a price, thought Yondaime, whose own sensei, Jiraiya had been a master of the sealing art._

" _Because," The Sandaime began in a grave tone. "To use this technique requires the ultimate sacrifice."_

 _The Yondaime nodded, he had expected this. The stronger the Jutsu, the heavier the price, such is the way of things, always had been._

" _What kind of price?"_

" _A human life." From the old man came the shocking response._

 _Yondaime had not been prepared for that answer. A human life?! What kind of monstrous Jutsu would require a living sacrifice! How could something so vile be part of Konoha's history?_

 _There have been techniques that required living sacrifices before, but those were practiced by the most despicable kinds of villains and low life. But the Fourth could not understand why such a hateful practice would be found here of all places._

 _Seeing his successor's shocked expression, the smile – if one could call it that – on Sarutobi's face grew more pained. "This is called the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. It allows the user to summon the Death God Shinigami, at the cost of his own soul. However, the scroll you now see is an extension of this technique, one that is more atrocious by far."_

 _He continued, ignoring the look of disbelief the Fourth shot him. Something even worse than human sacrifice? "This Jutsu does not require just any human life… it requires the life of the most innocent of all, a being upon whom no sin, no evil could leave its mark… making the act of this sealing the greatest crime of all."_

 _The old Hokage's next words seemed to the Fourth, as if they had been spoken by the devil himself._

" _It also requires the sacrifice of a new born child."_

 **XXXXXX**

 _ **Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)**_

 _ **Ne me mori facias (Generosa)**_

 _ **Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)**_

 _ **Ne me mori facias (Generosa)**_

"I am so sorry…" The Yondaime spoke softly, unaware of the chaos all around him as he stared into the child lying asleep in his hands. "Forgive me, spirits of the heaven and earth… forgive me, child… for what I am about to do…. There is no other way."

Allowing a single tear to fall free from his eyes, the Hokage began the forbidden ritual.

Above him, Zeon took it all in with cold detachment. So, the man was willing to pay any price necessary in order for victory. Good for him. Zeon knew only too well the feeling. In war, the good of the many always comes first.

Once he too had been carefree and cheerful, as all children had been. Then when he joined SOLDIER, when he made his first choice in battle, his childhood had died inside of him, and the warrior took its place.

Emotions were for the weak. And so Zeon stripped himself of it. He had forged his mind into a chisel, removing mercilessly anything that weakened him. He had become the ultimate swordsman, and in exchange, he had given up his humanity.

It was a difficult price to pay, no doubt. But if he were offered the choice again, he would have taken it still. There some things that cannot be changed… the nature of men being one of them.

Below him, the Fourth had nearly finished the preparation. Strange arcane symbols were painted all around the screaming child, and six low burning candles – the only source of light and heat in the small room – encircled him.

With the final brush stroke that finished the sealing, the Yondaime begin to chant in an alien tone. Only those of the Kage level would have recognized the words for what they are – the incantation necessary for summoning one of the most powerful deity in the astral plane. Yondaime was going to summon the Shinigami, and imprison the spirit of the fox, forever.

As the last syllable left his lips, a whoosh of dark fire roared to life from the candles, as a phantom figure appeared above the now sleeping child. Wisps of ghostly flames burned around the translucent god, giving him an unearthly aura.

" _ **Who hath summoned this one to the mortal planes?**_ " The death god demanded as his (?) hollow eyes searched the premise of the room, coming to rest upon the kneeling figure of the Yondaime, who had spent much of his chakra in the summoning attempt.

"I, great one." Came the shuddering response as the Hokage tried to regain his energy. "I have called thee forth to aid me in the sealing of a great evil."

The Shinigami remained unimpressed as he waited to hear the rest of the story. Good and evil are moral applications not associated with those who dealt with death. " _ **What is it that thou wish this one to seal?**_ "

The Yondaime gave one last look at the doomed child and steeled his voice. " _The nine tailed fox – Kyuubi._ "

At this, the Shinigami looked surprised. " _ **The demon fox's power is formidable; even I could not contain the soul of one such as that.**_ "

The Yondaime nodded. He had expected as such. The fox was an immortal by all accounts, and a soul with an endless life does not depart so readily. However… he had come prepared. "I understand… if thou cannot devour the soul of the fox, then seal it into this child…"

The Shinigami looked from man to child, and waved one of his arms, causing wisps of ghostly flame to flare up around him.

" _ **Done. When I return, thy soul I keep.**_ "

And with that, he was gone in a swirl of astral energies.

"Forgive me… Uzumaki Naruto, for the sin I forced you to bear." With that, the Fourth rushed out to join the battle, not realizing that hovering above the small structure, a figure watched it all with something akin to interest in his glowing green eyes.

 **XXXXXX**

 _ **Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)**_

 _ **Ne me mori facias (Generosa)**_

 _ **Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)**_

 _ **Ne me mori facias (Generosa)**_

 _So, the child's name is Naruto._ Thought Zeon as he watched the scene playing out from afar. He had been relatively surprised when the Yondaime had managed to summon the Shinigami. The creature's strength was impressive, and would make a dangerous opponent, if they were to confront one another. Fortunately, for him, it did not come to that. He had cloaked his essence from the Shinigami. And when Zeon wanted to hide, no force on earth could have sought him out.

The newborn is strange. Zeon mused as he observed the child. And for some reason, he saw a familiarity between the child and himself, a rare occurrence indeed. From what he could gather after listening to the exchange below him, the child would become the vessel to a great power.

He was again reminded of himself, after all – Zeon too had housed an alien strength within himself. The Mako energy of the planet flowed through his veins, just as the power of the Kyuubi would soon flow through the child's.

 _He could be great, as great as you are_. A voice in his head spoke softly, a voice that rarely chose to make itself known, but a voice that Zeon almost always listened to, when it did speak up.

Zeon stroked his chin absentmindedly as he landed softly before the child. Yes,… he could almost sense the potential of this puny life form before him, and only a child, too.

"Just imagine what Shin-Ra could do with one such as you…" The SOLDIER commander spoke aloud, his voice reverberating in the small room. "You could become one of the greatest warriors my world has ever seen… and who know…"

A strange smile graced his lips as an idea dawned upon him. The boy, if left to his fate, would have nothing but the hatred of his village. Human mind is truly a pathetic thing – so easily overwhelmed by fear and hate, and logic so readily abandoned. And after this night of death, it is doubtful that the survivors could see the child in any other light.

Of course, Zeon did not care at all what the village's reaction is to be. He is far above such trivial matters. He would save the boy from this fate, for his personal agenda.

For although Zeon would never admit it, he was bored beyond belief. He was all but unstoppable in the world of Gaia (2), and in time, such strength without challenge also bred boredom.

However, here was a new challenge to be sought, and one that he had never before dealt with. To raise a mere child to become one of the strongest in the world, now that would sufficiently divert his attention from more tedious tasks that he had spent his time later on.

Besides, that bastard of a scientist, Hojo has been pestering him forever for a new subject to his 'experimentations.'

"Come child; let us see what fate holds for you in her hands."

 **XXXXXX**

 _ **Sephiroth**_

 _ **Sephiroth**_

A black light surrounded the child as the Fourth looked on with nervous anticipation. Screams of fury rose from the ashen soul of the Kyuubi as it struggled against its jailor's will. But it was not to be. For even the strength of the nine-tailed demon lord could not match up to that of the Shinigami. And soon, there came a deafening silence as the mist retreated, leaving the boy as he had been before the sealing had begun.

Well, not exactly. Several whiskers like markings had developed on the boy's cheek, probably the after effect of the Kyuubi's chakra.

" _ **It is done.**_ " The Shinigami spoke without feeling. " _ **Now thy soul I shall take from thee.**_ "

The Yondaime nodded, and with one last sorrowful look at the sleeping child, fell to the ground, dead. His soul now apart of the Shinigami, for all of eternity.

"Be strong… Naruto…" He whispered as he fell. "Be strong… my… legacy…"

Then, everything stood still for a single moment, before the shadow over took the light.

Zeon appeared before the child yet again, moments later. His face strangely subdued. However foolish that sacrifice had been, it was nevertheless a noble act. Zeon had always held those with courage in the highest esteem.

"Come, child." He said as he scooped up the babe in one hand. "It is time to leave behind this place."

Slowly, a green glow began to envelope the SOLDIER, until there was nothing left of the commander. Zeon had vanished from this world, and with him, a newly born Uzumaki Naruto.

 **XXXXXX**

 _ **Sephiroth**_

 _ **Sephiroth**_

When the third Hokage arrived in the sealing chamber, all that greeted him was the still form of the Fourth, and an empty sealing platform.

There was nothing to indicate what had taken place here, though the Third had thought it was obvious. He was quite sad that his successor had sacrificed his life for the village, but there was nothing he could do to help.

And so, as ANBUs carried the fallen Hokage to his final resting place, the Third informed all those that had gathered that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune had suffered its defeat and subsequent death at the hand of their fourth Hokage, who had given up his life to save the village he had loved so much.

Yet in their euphoria at their victory, and their sadness of the Yondaime's passing, none of the inhabitants of Konoha could ever guess the true fate of the boy that had been sacrificed for their sake, or the strength he could obtain at the hands of the One Winged Angel Sephiroth.

A new legend is about to begin.

 **XXXXXX**

(1) I am currently under the impression that the Yondaime has no official name, and that the name Arashi, found in many fan fictions, is a fan name. However, if you have any evidence of otherwise (manga pages, episode number, ect.), please inform me ASAP.

(2) This is the probable name of Cloud and Sephiroth's planet. The clearest evidence being the location 'Gaea's Cliff' found in FFVII. Gaea can also be translated to Gaia.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Preview:**

 **8 years have passed since Zeon's arrival in the 'other' world. Now, a man by the name of Sephiroth has taken the post of the SOLDIER commander. But when Sephiroth is summoned to Hojo's lab, what dark secrets await him? And just who is this Uzumaki Naruto?**

 **XXXXXX**

 **This is the old story of Silent mouse before he stopped writing on Fanfiction but does not delete his profile, please check out his story, this does not belong to me, it belong to the original old stories to their own profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Original Grimm**

By: windstorm16

Betrayed by those he thought to trust, left to die broken and alone, risen as a monster. The time has come for the Original Grimm to return.

 **Hello all Storm here with the remake of The First Grimm, with more details, more history, more excitement! I hope you all like this as much as the first version. So without further ado I give you The Original Grimm.**

 **I own nothing**

Naruto breathed heavily but still managed a grin. He'd done it he Naruto Uzumaki, the deadlast, defeated Sasuke Uchiha.

Looking at the unconscious form of his teammate, Naruto laughed a little, Sasuke had deserted the village planning to go to Orochimaru, a missing-nin from Konoha, to gain more to kill his brother Itachi Uchiha. The Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju had sent a five-man retrieval team, consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki, to bring Sasuke back.

During the chase the they encountered Orochimaru's elite Sound Four with each member of the retrieval team staying back while the rest went ahead until only Naruto remained to capture Sasuke. It ended with the two former teammates fighting each other in the Valley of the End, with Sasuke accessing the Second Stage of his Curse Mark and Naruto using one tail of the Kyuubi's chakra.

In the end, Naruto managed to land a solid punch to Sasuke's face knocking him out.

'I did it, I kept my promise to Sakura. Maybe she'll finally go out with me!' Thought Naruto in happiness about to pick Sasuke up and drag him back when something that shocked, angered, and horrified Naruto.

Naruto felt a striking pain in his chest, as he coughed up blood, looking down Naruto's eyes widened in shock and horror, stabbing him through the heart was a lightning encased hand. Weakly turning his head Naruto saw his supposed 'sensei' Kakashi Hatake glaring at him with his sharingan revealed.

"K-Kakashi-s-s-sensei, why?" asked Naruto in despair and hurt that his own sensei would literally stab him in the back.

"Because you're a demon." Kakashi sneered yanking his arm out of Naruto

Naruto fell to his knees shocked his sensei- no that Hatake was like everyone else, seeing him as nothing but a demon.

"So, your just like everyone else." Said Naruto weakly he'd already been stabbed by Sasuke's Chidori three time he doubts he'll survive a fourth vastly more powerful version.

"Silence you monster! You don't get to talk after everything you've done!" shouted Kakashi punching Naruto in the face knocking him down

"Even if you kill me Baa-chan and Pervy Sage will punish you for it." Naruto said thinking they'd defend him still. To Naruto's surprise and dread Kakashi laughed mockingly at him

"Who do you think gave me the order." Said Kakashi, much to Naruto's horror

"That's right the Hokage and Jiraiya ordered me to kill you. Though even if they didn't tell me to I still would have, for daring to injure my student and the last Uchiha!" Kakashi yelled kicking Naruto's downed form

Naruto felt tears well in his eyes, he though Jiraiya and Tsunade cared about him, but no they're no different from the other villagers.

"Your parents would be so disappointed at the failure their son had become." Sneered Kakashi, while Naruto stared at him shock

"That's right I knew your parents. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, that's right your father was the Yondaime Hokage." Kakashi mocked before stomping on Naruto's face

"He was also my sensei, and he's dead because of you Kyuubi brat!" shouted Kakashi breaking several of Naruto's ribs while he felt them puncture his lungs.

"They must be rolling in their graves at having you as a son. I bet they're grateful they died so they didn't have ever see you again." Kakashi said before picking Sasuke up

"Now go back where you belong demon, in hell!" shouted Kakashi kicking Naruto's body into the river before jumping away back to Konoha

Naruto felt nothing but pain, despair, loneliness, anger, rage, and sadness. It was all a lie no one ever cared about him, they all saw him as a demon, a monster. He was alone, dying and betrayed by those he thought he could trust.

'Is this it, is this how I die, alone. Always alone.' Naruto thought as he felt water filling his punctured lungs his life slipping away.

*Mindscape*

Kurama, The Kyuubi no Kitsune the strongest Tailed Beast, a fragment of the titanic Jubi, and a creation of the Sage of Six Paths. Kurama had never felt so tired, so weak, his eyes felt heavy, he couldn't even feel the energy to be angry at the brat for dying or curse that damned Yondaime for sealing him yet again.

 **"Hn, so this is how die. Heh, if the others could see me now, the 'mighty' Kyuubi a being of pure hatred, killed because of humans misplaced hatred, Shukaku would laugh at the irony."** Kurama said give a weak chuckle feeling the darkness begin to surround him

 **"Old Man Six Paths, you were wrong. Peace is nothing but an illusion that could never be achieved. Not with these greedy, selfish creatures, all they know is war and hatred."** Said Kurama

Just then he saw something, a pulsing black tar like substance taking hold of his dying host, the sight made Kurama give a weak dark grin.

 **"HEHEHEHE. This kid, even dying still manages to impress me. You were the one the old man spoke of, you'll bring peace to this world… peace of the grave. I guess I can give you a hand one more time, from one monster to another."** Kurama channeled what was left of his chakra into the black tar giving it a red glow before collapsed with a tired grin

 **"Give them hell Naruto Uzumaki."** Said Kurama as he laid down his eyes slowly closing his body beginning to fade away

 **'Hashirama, Mito, Kushina, Namikaze you were all fools. You should have just let me go Hashirama, this all started because of you, and now this world will end because of you. I just wish, I could have lived long enough to see it end.'** Thought Kurama feeling tired, so tired.

With that last thought the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune faded from existence, finding comfort that the Age of Shinobi was about to meet its end.

*Real World-night time*

The Valley of the End was silent, no creature dared to move all feeling something was close to happening, when they heard.

 _Bah-Dum_

 _Bah-Dum_

 _Bah-Dum_

 _BAH-DUM_

 _BAH-DUM_

It was faint but they heard it, a heartbeat coming from the bottom of the river. Several animals approached carefully, before they all jumped when a pillar of pure darkness shot out of the ground into the sky. From the pillar, black clouds emerged covering the sky, soon black tar fell from the clouds like rain covering the ground.

Different animals approached the black tar substance, including wolves, bears, snakes, crows and ravens, lions, eagles, boars, lizards, gorillas, bats, and scorpions. The creatures sniffed it hesitantly before licking the substance.

The affects were instantaneous, the creature's whimpered and howled in pain as their bodies began mutating all growing in size, turning black as night, gaining bone plating and spikes with red designs their eyes turning reddish-yellow. The mutated animals soon snarled and growled at the power coursing through them before they all turned to the river and bowed low.

From the river, a sickly pale white hand with black razor sharp claws emerged from the icy depths, grabbing onto the river bank pulling itself out. Rising from the water was a male teen with sickly pale white skin with jagged black cracks covering his entire body, shaggy, wild, spiky ebony hair, elongated canines, jagged whisker marks on each cheek, black crack like formations around the eyes. The teen was also stark naked until the surrounding darkness wrapped around him forming pants to hide his decency.

The teens eyes snapped open showing blood red eyes with slit pupils and midnight black sclera's. The newly transformed Naruto Uzumaki looked around at the gathered creature's seeing several hybrids of regular animals, along with multiple giant snakes half black and half white connected in the middle with some merging together forming hydra like creature's, creatures with a lion's body but the wings and head of eagles, flying ones that resembled ghosts, and dozens of large dragons varying in size with huge bat-like wings.

Naruto looked at them all with malevolent, evil red eyes, before gave a cold smile.

"Tear this world ASUNDER!" Roared Naruto as all the creatures roared in agreement with their creator and master.

*Timeskip-six years*

It came before anyone could react, it started out small, towns being overrun, the people being massacred, no one thinking anything of it merely bandits. Then villages began being destroyed, this worried people but still no one thought it was anything to worry about.

Until one day small Hidden Villages began being destroyed, this set people on edge as towns and villages being destroyed isn't that worrisome, but when Ninja Villages begin people begin to worry. The Great Villages sent out spies to find out about this mysterious threat, the spies never returned. One by one Hidden Villages began falling first Taki, Yuki, Hoshi, Kusa, and Ame soon after Countries began falling Iron, Moon, Sound, and Sky.

But what had everyone terrified was when one of the Great Villages was destroyed, this had everyone scared. Accusations were thrown, blame was placed, it wasn't long until the remaining Four Great Villages went to war with each other with Kumo and Iwa allying with each other against Kiri and Konoha.

Tensions increased as Jinchuuriki began vanishing, along with their Tailed Beasts, this lead to all villages becoming distrustful of each other breaking any alliances with any foreign countries. Soon after Iwa was destroyed, followed by Kiri, then Kumo, it wasn't long until the only remaining civilization was Konoha.

*Konoha-Hokage's Office*

Tsunade Senju had seen better days, her eyes had bags under them, her hair was tattered, and her hands were constantly shaking. The entire world was going to hell, villages being destroyed, people being massacred by the billions, and all the Jinchuuriki and Tailed Beasts.

At the thought of Jinchuuriki Tsunade clenched her fists in anger, all this started when that damn demon brat went to retrieve the Uchiha, she didn't know how but she knew he was responsible for all this. If Tsunade was in the right mind she would have realized how foolish that sounded since Naruto Uzumaki was considered, but the entire village had been on edge and all blaming Naruto for all their current problems.

Tsunade had immediately recalled all her ninja, what few were still left alive from the war, after Iwa was destroyed, her paranoia only increasing when the other two Hidden Villages were destroyed, at first she thought it was Akatsuki until they found the desecrated remains of all the Akatsuki members strung up in front of what used to be Ame, even the supposedly unkillable Hidan was dead his head having been ground to dust.

This angered one Sasuke Uchiha at being denied the chance to kill Itachi, the council managed to convince to repopulate his clan and gave him any woman he wanted.

This made people believe that the 'all-powerful' Uchiha clan would protect them from this mysterious enemy, that hope was shaken when the mutilated corpse of Jiraiya was found hanging from the Gate with a message carved into his chest.

 _Get ready to beg Konoha_

Suddenly Tsunade heard several loud roars, looking out the window her eyes widened in horror at seeing dozens of massive black dragons approaching the village along with an army of millions of black creatures.

The dragons, along with giant ravens, swooped down the dragons burning the village and people with black fire and black lightning, and the ravens launching razor sharp feather's tearing through people like paper.

Shinobi and Kunoichi tried fighting the monster's off but jutsu were useless as the creatures seemed to absorb any jutsu and send it straight back even stronger, taijutsu was useless as they were just torn apart, and genjutsu was ineffective as the creatures seemed to be able to sense people through the illusions.

Jumping out her window Tsunade punched one of the wolf looking creatures through a building, this got cheers from the remaining ninja, though their cheers immediately died when the creature exited the wall looking more pissed off than hurt before roaring at Tsunade in rage.

The creatures overwhelmed the remaining ninja all of them using all their chakra on jutsu in the hope to destroy the monsters. Even Tsunade began tiring having resorted to using her Creation Rebirth though it didn't help as their seemed to be no end to the monsters.

She was overwhelmed but was shocked when instead of killing her the creatures dragged her to the center of the village where she saw other's pinned down Teams seven, eight, nine, and ten were held down with Sasuke demanding he be released because he was an Uchiha. Afterwards a large black elephant approached them with a black throne perched on top of it, sitting in the throne was a man wearing black pixie boots, black pants, and a long black coat with a hood pulled up but the restrained ninja could still see glowing red eyes looking at them with absolute hatred and disgust.

"WHO ARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK AND UCHIHA YOU WORTHLESS TRASH-" Sasuke was cut off when his head was slammed into the ground with a loud crack as the wolf prepared to end his life ignoring the shouts of the others.

The wolf stopped when the man on the thrones raised his hand stopping it, pulling Sasuke back up showing blood dripping from his head. They all fell silent as the man raised his right hand pointing at the Hokage Mountain, all those who knew paled as a dark purple ball formed at the man's fingertip before he launched it at the mountain. Upon contact the ball exploded reducing the entire mountain to rubble, much to the horror of the ninja.

"I always hated that mountain." The man spoke, his voice sounding vaguely familiar to some of them

"You won't get away with this people will rise up and stop you." Said Tsunade glaring at the man who only chuckled darkly.

"You make it sound like there are other humans alive." Mocked the man, as they paled in realization and horror

"That's right you are only humans left alive on the entire planets, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the man laughed at their expressions

The man then began unbuttoning his coat, showing his rock-hard muscles as a few of the women blushed slightly, though Kakashi and Tsunade gasped and paled when they the right side of his chest where his heart should be. They saw a scar big enough to fit a hand through, they knew only one person that would have a scar like that.

"N-n-no t-that's i-i-i-impossible." Stuttered Kakashi, much to the confusion of the other's.

"What's the matter Hatake, you look like you've seen a ghost." The man said lowering his hood revealing his face to the horror of everyone at seeing the whisker marks.

"N-Naruto." Tsunade whispered in horror

"Aah, what's the matter Baa-chan you don't look happy to see me." Naruto said in a mocking voice before snarling as he jumped down from his throne and punched her in the throat.

"That's for having me be killed." Growled Naruto turning towards Kakashi and grabbing his arm, the arm he drove through his chest, and twisted with a sickening snap as the man screamed in pain.

"And that's FOR killing me." Naruto sneered

He turned back to the gathered ninja as they all glared at him in hatred.

"You should all be happy, excited even. You all get to witness the end of the Shinobi Era!" Naruto said looking at the remaining and last ninja.

"I'm gonna show you something neat before you die." Said Naruto

They watched in horror as Naruto began growing, his body shifting, bones snapping and realigning, nine black tails grew from his tail bone, black fur growing all over his body, his face stretching into a muzzle. Once he finished transforming they saw Naruto was now a titanic black Ten Tailed Wolf.

"I KNEW IT YOU WERE ALWAYS A MONSTER!" shouted Kakashi, as Naruto threw his head back laughing

 **"Me a monster? No, I am a DEVIL!"** Roared Naruto

Naruto raised his tails up gathering large amounts of chakra forming a massive Tailed Beast Bomb. Once it was big enough Naruto launched the attack straight at the moon, when it hit a large portion of the moon was destroyed with chunks floating in the moons gravity. Naruto shrank back down to his human form, enjoying the shock and horrified looks of his former 'friends'.

"Kill them and turn this village into ash." Naruto ordered his creations who roared in approval.

Naruto walked away ignoring the shouts and demands to be released or pleas of mercy, which were soon replaced with screams of terror and pain.

Naruto watched from a top Konoha's gate as the village burned to the ground. He thought he'd be happy to seeing the village that ruined his life be destroyed, the people who tortured him dead, but he felt nothing. But now everyone is dead, he's the only person alive, he'd destroyed every single jutsu scroll, book, ninja equipment, villages, everything he made sure anything even remotely related to ninja was destroyed, the only thing left was himself.

Pulling out a tanto, Naruto stared at his reflection, he'd truly become the monster people said he was. Holding the tanto in reverse grip Naruto raised it in air before stabbing himself in the chest. Stumbling Naruto fell off the gate hitting the ground, he laid there waiting for death to take him.

After a few moments, Naruto opened his eyes in shock looking he as further shocked to see the tanto had been pushed out and the wound was healed.

'No.' Naruto thought as he grabbed the tanto and slit his throat but it just healed, cutting his heart didn't work it just grew back, he even cut his head off but it just reattached itself.

"No, no, no, no." Muttered Naruto clutching his head in his hands

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in anger and despair loudly shaking the planet under his rage under the realization

He can't die.

*Timeskip- centuries later*

After learning of his unwanted immortality Naruto could do nothing but remain on a dead planet with nothing but his Grimm, fitting since they were born from his fury, for company. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years, and Naruto watched as the world changed continents shifting sometimes merging together or breaking apart.

Somehow humans somehow reappeared, Naruto didn't know how he was sure he killed them all. Naruto and his Grimm merely watched the humans as they evolved with no chakra they created technology more advanced than any he'd seen in his time. Naruto watched empire's rise and fall whether through the passage of time or through humans own selfishness.

Naruto had even tried leading a normal life in the first few centuries, using a transformation to look normal. He tried he really did living as normal a life as he could even hoping he could meet someone to start a family. But it never worked either someone found out what he really was and the government wanted to experiment on him, or any woman he met would just be terrified of him when he showed his true appearance, both situations all ended the same with him going in a blind rage and wiping out humanity, only for the cycle to start all over.

Eventually Naruto gave up trying to live a normal life accepting he'd always be alone, so he decided to simply be humanities judge, jury, and executioner. If the current humans stayed dumb and ignorant Naruto would leave them until they inevitably destroyed themselves or if he felt they started getting to powerful or arrogant he sent his Grimm out to wipe out Humanity so it can start over, and hopefully get better. Though Naruto also eventually lost hope that humans would ever change since he lost count of how many war's he's been through all fought over the stupidest reasons, whether land, money, power, or even a girl.

Naruto decided to just let the Grimm roam the world letting them kill any humans that they encountered. This proved interesting as the humans seeing the threat of his Grimm banded together fighting them off, but it still wasn't enough. Until humans discovered Dust or "Nature's Wrath" and using Aura, the physical manifestation of one's soul, his Grimm didn't have this as they didn't have souls, and Naruto wasn't sure if he even had a soul anymore. These Hunters and Huntresses fought his Grimm with their weapons, Dust, Aura, and Semblances. A special kind of Hunters appeared ones with Silver Eyes, these silver Eyed Hunters surprised Naruto as his Grimm seemed to fear them, they paralyzed the Grimm with only a single look. Though they eventually died out. Though Naruto had eventually met a child with silver eyes, it was an interesting meeting to say the least.

*Flashback*

Naruto was walking just outside the Kingdom of Atlas, he always spent time here whenever he could. Since he could still feel the cold it helped remind him that he was still not alive but not dead either, it simply reminded him of his own existence.

He was taken from his thoughts when he heard screaming, a female child if he was right, usually he'd just ignore it not really caring, but considering he was a fair distance from the Kingdom he was curious what a child was doing this far out.

Interested peaked Naruto followed the source of the screams, what he found amused and disappointed him. Three Beowolves were jumping in the air around a tree, looking up he saw a little girl with her arms and legs wrapped around a branch shaking like a leaf, whether from the Grimm or the cold he didn't know. Naruto whistled loudly getting the Grimm and girls attention, the Grimm immediately bowed seeing their master while the girl looked shocked.

"How'd you do that mister!?" asked the girl shocked the Grimm weren't attacking him and were instead bowing.

"The better question is what the hell are you doing so far out from the Kingdom brat!" Naruto questioned irritated his solitude was interrupted. The little pouted puffing her cheeks out at being called a brat while pulling herself into a sitting position on the branch.

"Don't call me a brat you big meanie! Besides I'm a big girl, I drink milk!" the girl said crossing her arms with a huff, while Naruto sweatdropped at the latter statement

"Whatever just get down from there." Naruto said

"B-but the Grimm." Said the girl afraid the Grimm would attack

"They won't attack unless I say so, just climb down already." Said Naruto wanting to get rid of the girl

The girl hesitated for a moment before deciding to trust, and slowly climbed down, when she hit the ground she quickly hid behind the stranger still worried about the Beowolves.

"I already said they won't hurt you while I'm around." Naruto said patting one of the Grimm on the head

The child had a look of awe on her face, she was always told Grimm were nothing but soulless monsters that only knew how to kill, but this man was able to make them act like soldiers obeying a king.

"How are you doing that?" asked the girl as she slowly approached the Beowolf

"They who their master is." Naruto answered while wondering why he was still talking to this girl.

Naruto dismissed the Beowolves, as they ran into the forest, he returned his hands to his pockets and walked away, with the girl following him for some reason.

Naruto took the time to get a good look at the kid, she was around nine or ten, wearing large white cloak, with pale white skin, though not as deathly pale as his own, black hair with a red tint, though he was shocked when he saw her eyes. Silver eyes, this shocked Naruto since he thought all the Silver Eyed Hunters died out, Naruto narrowed his eyes while extending his claws fully intent to kill the girl.

"What's your name mister?" the girl asked, freezing Naruto in his tracks.

Naruto's eyes widened when the girl asked him that, she tilted her head while having an innocent pure smile on her face. This shook his resolve for moment before he hardened it.

"My names Summer, Summer Rose." Introduced Summer smiling widely at Naruto

Naruto's eyes softened, he freely admits he's committed genocide more times than he could count, but all the people he's killed were those who deserved it. But this little girl, she was innocent and pure, something that's hard to come by in this selfish and cruel world. His resolve gone Naruto retracted his claws, knowing he couldn't kill the girl.

"Naruto, my names Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself

Naruto was suddenly shellshocked when Summer hugged him, no one had ever hugged him without ill intent.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto." Said Summer giving Naruto a wide grin

Naruto hesitantly patted Summer on the back, since this was new to him.

"You to Summer." Naruto said a small almost unnoticeable smile on his face

*End Flashback*

Afterwards Naruto accompanied Summer back to Atlas but only when it was in sight since he wasn't going to risk entering a Kingdom that could capture and experiment on him. Though he still watched over Summer from a distance, he was still surprised to have met such a pure soul such as her. Centuries he's always seen humans as nothing but cruel creature who only care about themselves, willing to do anything to get what they want.

He still held onto that belief, but he's willing to believe that Summer was the sole exception.

Naruto watched as she grew eventually she travelled to Vale joining Beacon Academy, being put on a Huntsmen team.

*Flashback*

Naruto stood hidden as Summer and her teammates, Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, and her partner Raven Branwen fought his Grimm. Qrow wielded a sword/scythe, Taiyang had shot gauntlets that launched blasts of Dust, Raven wielded a Katana that changed to a different colored blade everytime she put it in her sheathe and Summer had dual swords with ice and fire Dust with two hook like protrusions on the ends. Raven intrigued him, she was fighting with a fierceness her teammates lacked. They soon defeated all the Grimm the boys high fived, and Taiyang seemed to flirt with the Raven who ignored him.

They prepared to leave when Raven stopped Summer and looked directly at him. Summer grinned at him and waved, while the other girl stared blankly.

Naruto stood there for a moment surprised Raven had been able to tell he was watching, opening a black and red portal Naruto stepped through having grown tired of observing.

Summer frowned slightly when Naruto left, and he didn't even wave back!

"Who do think that was Rae?" Summer questioned playing dumb at not knowing who it was, looking at her partner who narrowed her eyes when she saw the portal similar to her own.

"I don't know Summer, but I feel that won't be the last time we see him." Said Raven suspicious of the mystery man.

"Yo, Summer, sis you coming!" Raven rolled her eyes at her brother

"Let's go before those idiots get in trouble." Raven said as they went back to the Academy

*End Flashback*

While it interested Naruto that Raven managed to know he was watching he pushed it to the back of his mind thinking it was a fluke. But like everything else Naruto had to be wrong again.

*Flashback*

Naruto sat on a rock staring at a waterfall it was one of the few times he takes a moment to enjoy nature letting all his worries slip away. He then heard a twig snap making him sigh knowing his peace was over.

Turning to whoever was dumb enough to approach Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he saw it was Raven. Though she was now a grown woman along with having a Grimm mask.

"You again." Naruto said turning back

"You're that man from before, at Beacon." Raven said, making Naruto roll his eyes

"Way to point out the fucking obvious girly, you want a damn prize." Said Naruto sarcastically, while Raven narrowed her eyes behind her mask placing a hand on her sword which Naruto noticed

"Unless you want pieces of your body scattered across Remnant I'd suggest you not do that." Naruto said, as Raven scoffed

"Am I supposed to be scared of teenager." Asked Raven

"No, you should fear them though." Said Naruto pointing up

Looking up Raven was surprised and slightly shocked to see three Grimm Dragons looking down at her with hunger in their eyes.

'I thought there was only supposed to be one.' Raven thought only ever hearing about the dragon trapped in Mountain Glenn. Raven calmed herself down knowing she can open a portal to escape.

"So, it's true you can control Grimm." Raven said having suspected he had a connection to the Grimm from when she first saw him, given his appearance, no matter how brief it was.

"Once again brilliant work stating the obvious. Did someone send you to kill me or are you here on your own." Naruto said wanting her to leave already

"I tracked you down myself." Raven said

Naruto stood up dusting himself off and approached Raven.

"Well you found me, now what do you want?" Demanded Naruto, as Raven narrowed her eyes before taking off her mask.

"Who are you really?" Raven questioned, as Naruto gave a dark chuckle

"Is it really that hard to figure out. The Grimm, my appearance, how about the fact that look the same as when you first saw me." Said Naruto, as Raven thought it over before it all clicked into place with her eyes widened in realization.

"Your…" Raven said

"That's right, I don't just control Grimm I created them!" said Naruto eyes glowing menacingly

Raven couldn't deny the awe she felt, never had she thought to ever meet the very source of the Grimm. Raven thought "She" was responsible but apparently not.

'Guess Ozpin was wrong to.' Raven thought

"So, you know what I am. What're you going to do about it?" Naruto questioned thinking she'd act like every other human and try to kill him.

"Are you going be here long?" asked Raven, much to Naruto's surprise

"I don't know depends on if anyone else tried finding me." Naruto said since he sometimes stays in one place for long periods of time if he's left alone.

"Then I'll see you again." Smirked Raven putting her mask back and opening a portal to leave

Naruto stared shock at where Raven stood, looking at his hands still seeing the sickly pale skin and black cracks of his natural form. She saw what he really looked like and wasn't scared or disgusted, though she could've simply been better at hiding her emotions.

'We'll see.' Thought Naruto dismissing his dragons

*End Flashback*

Naruto didn't think Raven would have returned, but was shocked when the next day she came back. She continued to come back for the next five weeks, with Naruto only beginning to talk to her after two weeks passed.

Naruto would deny it but he'd felt slightly happy that Raven did come back, though he kept his hope low refusing to be hurt ever again. It wasn't the same he felt when around Summer but it was still a good feeling.

After five weeks Naruto decided it was time he'd left since the local Hunters were getting suspicious of the increased Grimm, as Grimm gather whenever he's nearby. Before he left Raven had given him a Scroll, though he didn't really need it since he can literally go anywhere with a thought, but he guessed it was the thought that counts.

Afterwards Naruto headed back to Atlas, staying away from the Kingdom itself since Atlas is the most militaristic and if he was caught they'd do everything to capture him figuring out what makes him tick and how he creates Grimm, probably to create their own.

After spending a few years there, Naruto received a message from a Grimm about an emergency in Vacou.

*Flashback*

Naruto ran through the desert he'd received a message from a Grimm that something happened. Soon Naruto arrived at what appeared to be the location of a battle, with blood staining the sand red.

He then saw a flash of white, making his eyes widened in shock seeing Summer here, running over to her, he growled seeing her injuries, injuries that were definitely not from any Grimm.

'None of my Grimm did this, it looks like it was done by some type of blade, something big.' Naruto thought since if it was a Grimm there'd be claw and bit marks.

he was relieved she's still alive, he then heard her mutter something under her breath, leaning closer he listened.

"Ya… ng… Ruby…s-so-sorry g-girls. Mommy isn't c-coming h-home." Summer muttered

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, she was saying goodbye to her daughters, she knew she was dying. Not if he had anything to say about it, Naruto placed his right hand on her chest watching her wounds begin glowing.

Naruto watched as her wounds knitted themselves back together, while the blood she lost replenished itself.

Summer gasped not feeling like she was dying, instead feeling good as new. Opening her eyes, she saw that any wounds she had healed themselves, she was shocked how could she heal.

"I wouldn't move for a while you're still sore from nearly dying." Turning her head Summer was surprised and happy to see Naruto here. Looking she was surprised to find herself lying in a cave with Naruto sitting by a fire.

"Summer what happened, who did that to you?" Questioned Naruto

Summer frowned trying to remember, she'd been called out on a mission about Grimm attacking a town in Vacou, but when she arrived at the supposed location, there were no Grimm.

"I was ambushed by some… lunatic. He had claw blades attached to vambraces, he could block all my attacks even when I used my Semblances. He was laughing crazily the entire time, saying he was ordered to kill me for being a threat to some plan." Summer said rubbing her chest where she was slashed deeply.

Naruto clenched his fists, he had a feeling who it was and on whose orders.

'That half-breed bitch just signed her death warrant.' Naruto thought

"Um, Naruto how long have I been unconscious?" asked Summer since she didn't want her family to worry.

"bout twelve thirteen hours, you lost a lot of blood." Naruto answered

Summer's eyes widened before pulling out her scroll but inwardly cursed when she saw it was broken.

"Here." Naruto said tossing Summer his scroll

Summer raised a brow since she didn't think Naruto would have one. Shrugging she called Tai, but he didn't pick up. Frowning he called Qrow hoping he'd answer. After three rings, he picked up.

"Whoever this is, I'm not in the mood call back never." Slurred Qrow, making Summer roll her eyes that he was drunk again.

"Nice to hear your voice to Qrow." Summer replied sarcastically when she heard glass breaking

"Who the hell is this, whoever you are you better hope I don't find you." Qrow said threateningly, making Summer frown

"Qrow it's me Summer. You know your teammate, Beacon, me and Tai tricked you in wearing a skirt on our first day." Summer said, as it went quiet making her think the line was cut.

"Summer, you're alive." Said Qrow in a shocked and hopeful voice

"Yes, why wouldn't I be." Summer said

"We thought you were dead when you didn't call or report or anything. What the hell happened!" demanded Qrow

Summer explained that the mission wasn't really, how she was ambushed, the guy she fought, and nearly dying.

"I would be dead if a friend didn't show up and help me." Summer said looking at Naruto

"Thank Oum you're alright. But Summer you should know Tai he's in a bad place." Qrow said. Making Summer wince

"I tried calling him but he couldn't answer, can you try and contact him tell him I'm fine and will be home as soon as I can." Summer asked with a pleading tone

"Of course. Also, I made that skirt look good!" Qrow said before hanging up, as Summer giggled a little before tossing Naruto his scroll back

Summer then hugged Naruto tightly, surprising him.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto." Summer said honestly happy she doesn't have to leave her husband and daughters.

"No problem Summer. Now rest I'll take you back in the morning." Said Naruto hugging Summer back with a small smile at the woman he's come to see as a sister.

*End Flashback*

After that Naruto called a Nevermore and had it fly him and Summer to Patch, Naruto only went in case "She" tried anything else after learning Summer was still alive

Naruto stayed in an abandoned farm house with several Beowolves. Currently he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, stretching out his sensing, when he suddenly heard a noise outside.

'Great now what.' Naruto thought standing up as the Beowolves went outside growling. What he saw confused him, a little blonde girl pulling a wagon, with a red bundle in it.

The little girl backed away when the Beowolves appeared and prepared to pounce on her, until they heard Naruto's voice.

"HEEL!" Naruto shouted, freezing the Grimm in place

*Earlier*

Yang Xiao Long trudged slowly through the woods tiredly, she'd lost track of how long she'd been walking. The reason being earlier today her and her little sister's mommy came home, even though their uncle and daddy told them she wasn't coming back. Daddy had finally come out of his room and hugged mommy tightly while crying. Yang was happy that she still had her mommy, while Ruby who had been too young to understand what was happening only smiled at seeing her mommy.

Though later Yang had overheard her parents talking, so she listened and heard them mention a woman named Raven. What Yang heard next shocked and hurt her, Summer wasn't her birth mother, the woman Raven was, but she left when Yang was born.

Later Yang, had found a picture of her dad, now revealed step-mom, uncle, and who she guessed was her birth mother standing outside of an old building. Yang recognized where it was, so she put Ruby in a wagon and left to go find her birth mother, thinking she was at the old building.

Yang soon saw the old house and smile tiredly hoping to find her birth mother there. Though she soon heard growling Yang stood paralyzed as Beowolves stepped out of the building looking at her hungrily.

She watched fearfully but stood protectively on front of the wagon wanting to try protecting her sister. The Grimm were about to pounce when suddenly.

"HEEL!" came a loud male voice, freezing the Grimm as the immediately turned and bowed.

Yang saw a man step out the building, with an irritated expression on his face. He then looked at Yang, making the little girl gulp since the man had a scary appearance.

Naruto looked at the scared blonde girl, before his attention shifted to the wagon, looking he saw a familiar red tinted black hair and pale complexion. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize these were Summer's daughter's, the blonde was obviously Yang and the sleeping one was Ruby. Though Naruto felt he'd seen Yang somewhere before.

"What're you doing her child?" questioned Naruto kneeling down to hopefully ease Yang's fear

Yang shuffled nervously, still scared of the present Beowolves, Naruto saw this and motioned the Beowolves to go back inside.

"Better." Naruto said once the Grimm were out of sight

Yang have a slow hesitant nod. Naruto took in her appearance more closely and saw she looked ready to collapse from exhaustion. Pulling out a container of water Naruto held it out for Yang.

"Here, drink." Said Naruto, but Yang didn't take it

Naruto poured some on his hand showing Yang it was water. Seeing what it was Yang snatched it and began drinking as much as she could. Soon Yang stopped breathing heavily thankful for the drink.

"Thank you mister." Yang said bowing slightly

"So, what're you doing out here anyway?" Naruto wondered, when Yang looked down sadly

"I was looking for my mommy. My other mommy came home today, but I overheard her and daddy saying that she wasn't my mommy, and I was hoping to find my real mommy here." Yang said with tears gathering in her eyes

It clicked for Naruto, Yang was Raven's daughter.

'That's why she looked familiar.' Naruto thought before seeing Yang about to start crying

"Hey don't cry." Said Naruto since he's not good at comforting people

"B-but m-my m-m-mommy left m-me a-and d-daddy." Choked Yang rubbing her eyes, while Naruto groaned inwardly

Yang suddenly felt something on her head, looking she saw Naruto rubbing her head.

"Don't cry, it won't solve anything. It will only make you feel worse, the best thing you can do and is get back up try again. If you want to find your mother, then keep looking for her. But whatever you do never give up." Naruto said sternly, while Yang looked at him in something akin to awe

Yang suddenly threw her arms around Naruto's neck, shocking the man. He felt Yang crying on his shoulder, Naruto rubbed her back until she calmed down.

"Thank you mister." Said Yang wiping away her tears before determination burned brightly in her eyes.

"I promise I'll find my mommy, no matter what." Yang said in determination

"YANG! RUBY!" Yang turned hearing her uncle's voice

"Our Uncle, daddy and mommy are going to be upset." Yang said no matter what Summer Rose was still her mother.

"Excuse me Mister-" said Yang turning back to where Naruto was but he was gone before her uncle appeared through the trees seeing his nieces unharmed making sigh in relief. Qrow marched up to Yang looking down at her.

"Yang, what were you thinking wondering off like that, you and Ruby could have been killed!" Qrow said, making Yang wince and look down since it was true

Qrow seeing Yang look down sighed before putting her in the wagon next to Ruby.

"Come on Summer and Tai are both worried sick, that was a very irresponsible thing to do Yang." Said Qrow

"I just wanted to find my real mommy." Yang said quietly, making Qrow's eyes widen at that before sighing know he and their parents have a lot to explain.

Naruto watched as Qrow pulled Yang and Ruby along back to their house, he looked up feeling a breeze blew over him.

'Things are going to change soon.' Thought Naruto

Whether these changes were for better or worse remained to be seen.

 **So yeah mostly flashbacks and Naruto's history. Also Summer lives so that's a plus and nothing romantic between her and Naruto, she's simply a light for Naruto's black heart. Well let me know what you think, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
